Abi
by statesweetie84
Summary: Something is taking girls from a smalltown college in Ohio. Could this girl Abi be the key to it all?


Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, so please be gentle. Also, I'll try to update as often as possible, but it's difficult with college and work. Reviews are always welcome!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them, although I really, really wish I did!

Chapter One - A Night Out

It was well after midnight when Sam called his brother Dean over from the dark, smoky bar where he was, as usual, charming all the ladies. Well, all the ladies except for one. It had only been a few days since the brothers had first arrived in the small town of Belmont, Ohio to research their newest gig, and they were getting nowhere fast. That is, until Sam ran into the beautiful Abigail Adams, a bartender at the local hangout spot and an aspiring law student at Belmont College. Abi and Sam hit it off right away, and, although he hated the idea of using her to get information, he had to do what he had to do: stick to business.

But somehow, this felt different. The two had connected on a much deeper level, a level that only one other person had reached. Still, none of that seemed to matter at the moment. All that mattered was the job at hand, Sam had reminded himself almost a dozen times that night. It took all he had in him to excuse himself away from the beautiful blonde bartender, telling her that he needed to have a private conversation with his brother.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean asked when he finally managed to tear himself away from the bar and push his way through the crowd. "Did you get anything out of her? You know, besides her address and phone number?"

"Actually, I did," Sam replied. "She lives at 2232 Sycamore Street, and her phone number is…"

"Ha! That's my boy!" Dean interrupted. "But that's not what's important right now. You'll have plenty of time to crush on your girlfriend later, Sammy. What about the job?"

"Yeah, about that, Abi said five girls have gone missing already this week," Sam explained. "Add that to the four from last week, and that brings us to a grand total of nine so far."

"Yes, thank you math whiz! I can add, you know!"

"Fine, smartass!" Sam retorted. "My point is, whatever is taking, or killing, these girls, it seems like its picking up its pace."

"So, any theories on what's doing it, or why?" Dean asked.

"No, not yet anyways," came the reply. "The girls didn't have anything in common. They didn't even know each other. From what Abi said, though, they all went missing from their apartments around 2am. There were no signs of break-in, and all their roommates were left undisturbed."

"Hmmm," was Dean's only reply.

"What I don't understand, though, is why they would take only one girl a night, and only one from each apartment. I mean, why not take them all? What's so special about these ones that were chosen?"

"Beats me," Dean answered. "Hey, what time is it?"

"A little after 1, why?"

"Because we've only got less than an hour to figure out who's next and stop whatever it is out there from getting whoever it is that they want," Dean explained.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But how the hell are we going to know where to go, or what to do?"

"I don't know," Dean sighed. "I've got no answers for you on that one."

"So what are we supposed to do, just wait around for someone else to go missing and pick this up in the morning? I can't do that! I can't just wait around for someone else to get hurt! We've got to do something!"

"Well, we could just stake out apartment complexes tonight. I mean, how many apartment complexes can be around campus in a small town like this?" Dean offered.

"I guess it's better than nothing," Sam agreed.

"Hey, you think we should let your little girlfriend know the truth about what we're up to and why we're here? You know, just so she's prepared. She could be in danger."

"What!" Sam exclaimed. "No way! She's better off not knowing. She'll be safer that way."

"Okay, if you say so," Dean reluctantly agreed. "But if something goes wrong, don't say I didn't…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't say you didn't warn me," Sam said. "All right, let me just say goodbye and let her know I'm leaving, and then we're off."

"Sure thing, Romeo!" Dean said, making stupid little kissy faces and batting his eyes at Sam.

"Dude, enough!" Sam said as he walked away towards Abi.

"Sam!" she said, stunned when he came up behind her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," he lied. "My brother and I just have a little family business to take care of tonight, but I'll see you back at your place tomorrow night, ok?"

"Ok," she agreed, and giving him a long, sweet kiss. "See you later!"

"Be careful," Sam said as he turned and walked away.

A few hours later, after a long night of staking out the two apartment buildings surrounding campus and finding nothing, Sam and Dean returned back to the crappy motel room they laid claim to for the week.

"So, I guess that was a waste of time," Sam said, throwing his bag in the chair and collapsing onto one of the queen sized beds.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't such a brilliant idea after all," Dean agreed.

"God, I wish we could've done something about this! I really don't want to wake up tomorrow and find that someone else has gone missing," Sam said.

"I know, me neither," Dean replied. "But listen, there was nothing we could have done. We'll just have to try to get a good night's sleep and pick this up first thing tomorrow."

"Yeah, all right," Sam agreed, rolling over and finally finding sleep a few minutes later.

The next morning, Sam awoke soaked in sweat and in a panic that sent Dean flying out of bed and over to check on his brother.

"Sammy! Sam, what is it? Did you have another nightmare? Talk to me, man!"

"It's Abigail!" Sam cried. "They've taken her!"


End file.
